


On His Hands and Knees

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape Fantasy, Roleplay, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	On His Hands and Knees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On His Knees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/455430) by [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk). 



**Title:** On His Hands and Knees  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** ~1430  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
 **Content:** Minor bondage, oral, anal, rough sex, roleplay-Not quite rape fantasy roleplay but it certainly could be triggery for some. **Disclaimer:** Not mine. They belong to JKR.  
 **A/N:** Unbeta'd. Thanks to the giftee, [](http://sdk.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**sdk**](http://sdk.dreamwidth.org/), for the once over. LOL Sequel inspired by the delicious fic she wrote for me, [On His Knees](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/greykitty_fic/43017.html) and while you do not need to read it to understand this one, I highly recommend it. *g*

"Wha—?" Harry managed to get out before he felt something shoved in his mouth, his body pinned to the bed by his attacker. It was dark but he could see the bedroom window was open. Dammit.

"Forgot to close it, didn't you, Potter?" a silky voice said.

Harry fought to push him off but the man's knees were digging into arms. He bucked his hips, trying to throw him but for some reason that only made the man chuckle.

"We'll get to that in a moment, I promise."

Harry's eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness and he groaned around his gag when he realised who he allowed to get the better of him.

"Good evening to you, too, Potter," Draco Malfoy said softly. "Now, if you behave and do as I say, no one gets hurt. Well, anymore than they want to." He grinned, his white teeth reflecting the small amount of light in the room.

Malfoy grabbed one of Harry's wrists and brought his arm up to the headboard, securing it with a flick of his wand. As he reached for the other, Harry tried to throw him again but Malfoy pinned him back down again, his hand on Harry's throat. Harry's pulse was racing and he felt breathless as well as aroused.

"Don't test me. You have no idea what I'm capable of." Malfoy grabbed his second wrist and yanked Harry's arm over his head. Once it was secured, Malfoy ran his hands along Harry's bare torso, drawing down from his shoulders to his hipbones just visible above his pyjama bottoms.

"Lovely," Malfoy murmured taking a nipple between his finger tips and pinching it. Harry moaned and Malfoy did it again. "Who knew the great Harry Potter liked a bit of pain with his pleasure?" Malfoy teased. He leaned down, silvery-blond hair falling across his cheek as he took Harry's nipple between his teeth, worrying it gently.

Harry rolled his hips and arched his back, desperately wanting more. More of anything, he wasn't picky. Malfoy continued laving and biting one nipple while he flicked and pinched the other with his free hand. Harry's breath hitched and his eyes rolled back in his head at a particularly sharp pain which Malfoy immediately soothed with his tongue.

When it seemed as if Malfoy planned to torture him forever, or possibly try to make him come just from the assault on his chest, he finally sat back—right on top of Harry's rock-hard erection.

"Well, well, well," Malfoy said, grinding down onto him. "Enjoying our little game, it seems." Malfoy's hand reached out and held Harry's chin, forcing Harry to meet his gaze.

"I am going to take the gag out of your mouth and you are going to suck me. Do you understand, Potter?" Harry sucked in a breath through his nose and nodded. There was nothing he wanted more than a cock in his mouth right now. Unless it was in his arse.

 _Fuck_. When he became this sick and twisted, he had no idea but if being tied up and fucked by Malfoy wasn't the best thing he'd ever imagined, he didn't know what was.

Malfoy lifted off and slowly undid his flies. He pulled out his cock, stroking it inches away from Harry's face, a droplet of precome glistening at the head, Harry's mouth watered around the gag, he was so desperate to taste it.

The gag disappeared, and before Harry even had time to say a word, Malfoy's cock was in his mouth. Malfoy held his shaft in place until he was sure Harry wasn't going to fight him, then gripped the headboard, hands on either side of Harry's bound ones.

"Imagine what your young Aurors would say if they knew what a cockslut you were, Potter," Malfoy said quietly as he thrust his hips, pushing his cock into Harry's throat before pulling back. Harry barely had time to suck in a breath before taking all of Malfoy into his mouth again, his bollocks brushing Harry's chin.

"Yes, that's good." Malfoy's voice was low with arousal, the edge of need bleeding through. Harry's cock throbbed in pleasure, knowing he was beginning to undo Malfoy. Malfoy continued fucking his face, panting lightly, a thin sheen of sweat visible on his face.

A burst of precome hit his tongue and Harry moaned. Malfoy reached down and grabbed the hair on the top of his head, forcing Harry to look up at him.

"Saliva is the only lube you'll get to tonight so I suggest you take great care to prepare me." Malfoy let go and withdrew enough so that Harry could lick along his length, slicking his cock with his mouth, his own face becoming wet with spit.

When Malfoy pulled away completely, Harry couldn't help but say, "You won't get away with this."

Malfoy's lips twisted into a feral grin and he grabbed Harry's sac hard, but not painfully so. Harry shuddered convulsively in pleasure.

"Won't I?" He let go and grabbed Harry's hips to roll him, the bonds on his wrists loose enough for him to turn. "On your knees, Potter. I want to get a look at that arse of yours."

Harry scrambled to comply, his arsehole twitching in anticipation. He immediately spread his thighs and Malfoy ran his fingers between Harry's cheeks.

"I can feel how hot you are for me. So hot for my cock." Harry inhaled and held his breath when he felt the head of Malfoy's cock press to his hole. It burned—more than usual—but he could take it.

"Relax," Malfoy said, voice suddenly gentle, a hand rubbing circles over Harry's lower back. "Slow and easy, Ha—"

"Shut it, Malfoy," Harry snapped. "Or aren't you man enough to fuck me?" Malfoy pushed in a little harder then, and Harry shivered, inching back against him, willing Malfoy deeper.

After what felt like an eternity, Malfoy was finally seated and Harry thought he'd die if Malfoy didn't move. He bucked his hips and Malfoy gripped him, holding Harry still.

"Not gonna last if you keep that up, Potter," he said pulling out then thrusting back in. It still burned—the friction was overwhelming—but it was amazing as every nerve in his body flared.

"Harder, dammit," he egged Malfoy on. "I know you can do better."

"If you can still talk, I'm not doing this right," Malfoy said and then angled himself toward Harry's prostate and began slamming into him over and over.

Harry cried out and bit his forearm to keep from doing it again. He couldn't think any longer, he could only _feel_ as Malfoy filled him up and split him in two. When he felt Malfoy reach beneath and take his own needy erection in hand he knew they were both close.

"Please," he whispered, voice hoarse and Malfoy stroked him hard and fast.

"Come for me, Potter," he said, between clenched teeth. "Spill your come for me."

"Fuck, Draco, fuck!" Harry roared as he thrust into Malfoy's hand, his arse spasming around the hot length inside him, coating Malfoy's fingers with come.

Harry's knees gave way, but Malfoy continued fucking him into the mattress for several minutes until finally he bit down hard on his shoulder, grunting as he pulsed into Harry's arse.

Panting against Harry's neck, Malfoy began pressing kisses to his neck and shoulders as his cock slowly slipped from Harry's sore arse.

"All right?" he asked, then sucked Harry's earlobe into his mouth.

"Other than a dislocated shoulder, I'll be fine." Draco chuckled and loosened Harry's bonds. Harry rolled his shoulders and then settled himself against the pillow

"Is it wrong that was the most painful part?" he asked as he rubbed his wrists. He'd look at them in the morning and see if they needed any sort of salve.

Draco pressed a kiss to his lips. "No, that means we did it right."

"Hmm, I guess so." He scooted down the bed then grimaced. "Could you do something about the wet spot? You've got your wand."

"It's your mess," Draco said. "I should make you clean it up." Nevertheless, he cast " _Scourgify_ " and the wet stain vanished.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled sleepily.

"You're just going to let the big bad Death Eater settle into bed with you?" Draco asked, wrapping his arm around Harry and pressing his front to Harry's back.

"Mmm, Auror Potter will pay him back when he least expects it."

Harry smiled at the soft chuckle he felt more than heard from Draco, before their breathing evened out as they fell asleep.


End file.
